


House Call

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



First Aid blinked as he looked around the buildings, almost like he was expecting them to be daubed in Decepticon slogans or something. Instead they weren't that different from any of the others surrounding them. After all, resources on Cybertron were still scarce and this fragile peace felt like it could unravel at any moment.

Still, he was the on call medic tonight for mechs that couldn't get themselves to the hospital and that included mechs of both factions. Although if anybody knew the rotas then they'd all stay at home. Having Hook and Ratchet on duty at the same time was not good for the audio receptors.

"Oh good. You're here." The tall Decepticon, ex-Decepticon even, same as First Aid was an ex-Autobot, gestured him in. "We have no idea what's wrong, he's not been out recently or anything." The mech managed to look both frustrated, annoyed and concerned all at the same time as he led the Protectobot through what appeared to be a main living room.

Another door slid open and Onslaught gestured him in. "Call if you need anything."

First Aid blinked in the dim light and then again at the rotary mech rolled up in a thermal blanket, only his rotors and his visor visible. That was... cute. It shouldn't have been, but it was. He reached out to give the rotors a quick reassuring pat. "Don't worry Vortex, I'll have you feeling good as new before you know it."


End file.
